


Got You Dreamin'

by rosydoky



Series: svt oneshots [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Get Together, LOTS of hand holding. i like hands, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Songfic, soonyoung sweetie......... u r so whipped!, uh this is just. its just. yea, waxing poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydoky/pseuds/rosydoky
Summary: Oh, why'd you have to be so cute?It's impossible to ignore you, ahWhy must you make me laugh so much?It's bad enough we get along so well(loosely based on goodnight n go by ariana grande)





	Got You Dreamin'

**Author's Note:**

> hello i love: jeon wonwoo and kwon soonyoung! i love them! this fic is very loosely based around goodnight n go by ariana grande bc Sweetener. SWEETENER!  
> anyways come yell at me on twitter: @vorekwan

Wonwoo is playing with his straw again, chewing the end of it to the point of no return, a nervous habit Soonyoung noticed the first time they ever hung out.

It was over a year ago now, they had bonded over how much they hated their geography professor and how much they loved watching Cutthroat Kitchen in the back of the classroom on Soonyoung’s old MacBook. They went to a coffee shop together that first time, both of them realizing once they arrived that neither of them even liked coffee. So instead they walked down the block to buy Slurpees from 7/11, giggling as their hands bumped into each other and the sun warmed their skin with the last rays of summer.

They had sat on the curb that afternoon, chatting and laughing and finally getting to experience each other outside the constraints of the grey classroom they had existed in for the last three weeks. Wonwoo chewed on his straw more than he sipped his Slurpee, but his lips were still stained red from the sugary drink by the time they said their goodbyes. Soonyoung had wanted to kiss him then, for the first time and certainly not for the last, but he had more willpower than that. Instead he laughed at the melted liquid inside his cup and gave him a side hug before heading towards his apartment, turning back once he was sure he was no longer looking, just to get one last glance at the boy filled with color.

There had been a million Slurpees since then, and a million more late nights of hushed giggles because they both had grumpy roommates who would scold them if they were too loud. There were tears and smiles, and frustrated evenings of studying for midterms they didn’t want to take. There were _“I love you's”_ , not said out loud but with actions that spoke louder than words ever could. Like when Wonwoo brought an extra jacket because he knew Soonyoung would forget, or when Soonyoung packed Wonwoo’s favorite granola bar on their hiking trip, because he knew Wonwoo was _not_ the outdoors type and would whine otherwise.

The little things added up, and somewhere along the way they had become best friends. They were best friends.

 

Soonyoung reminds himself of this as he sits across from his best friend, watching him chew on his straw as he scrolls through his instagram.

“Soonyoung,” he whines, still not looking up from his phone, but his brows furrowed, “I ruined this straw, can you please get me another one?”

Soonyoung sighs, and he doesn’t even have to get up because he grabbed a spare straw before he even sat down. He knows Wonwoo by now.

“Here, don’t chew this one, I don’t want to get up,” he says, flicking the straw at the top of Wonwoo’s head.

“Thanks, Soonie,” Wonwoo hums, mindlessly unwrapping the new straw and sticking it in his cup beside the old one, not even bothering to remove it.

Soonyoung smiles, because he can’t help but find the little things endearing. If it was anyone else sitting in front of him, paying him practically no attention except for when they needed to whine for something, he’d be annoyed. He’d probably have left thirty minutes ago. But as it stands, it’s Wonwoo sitting in front of him, and they just get along too well. He doesn’t mind sitting in silence like this, even though silence usually feels like drowning to Soonyoung. With Wonwoo it feels like floating, like a never ending stream of comfort and security. It feels like seas of blue enveloping him, and he never wants to leave this space.

If he thinks about it too hard, a blush will rise to his cheeks, so instead he busies himself with the stack of papers on his kitchen table he’s supposed to be attending to and pretends he hasn’t fallen in love with his best friend.

He hadn’t meant to, of course, no one really means to fall in love with their best friend. It isn’t ideal, and Soonyoung had done everything he could to stop it all from happening. He’d wiped every teasing thought in the back of his head, telling him to move just a little closer, just breathe him in a little deeper, just let him fall in a little longer. He ignored all the loud voices begging him to lean in and kiss him, the ache in his hands as they yearned to touch him. It had worked for a while, pretending the feelings didn’t exist at all wasn’t easy but it was easier than dealing with them head on.

 

And then Wonwoo taught him how to pump gas in his shitty Geo Prizm, and ignoring everything became harder than ever.

It makes Soonyoung laugh, really, because who falls head over heels in love at a rundown gas station on a Friday night when they should be asleep. But Wonwoo missed his bus and now Soonyoung needs to drive him across town, but he’s a college student so of course his tank is nearly empty.

It never occurred to him that there is a correct way to pump gas, he had just picked up on what everyone around him was doing. He figured that the way the handle slipped every few seconds was normal, that everyone spent ten minutes trying to fill their tank. It wasn’t until Wonwoo heard him swearing in frustration that he found out there was a correct way to do it.

“Oh my God, you’re useless, aren’t you?” he laughed, climbing out of his low seat to join Soonyoung at the pump.

“What do you mean?” Soonyoung grunted, holding onto the handle the best he could with his small hands, a bead of sweat falling down his face.

“You’re doing it wrong,” Wonwoo sighed, waving Soonyoung away, “did no one ever show you how to pump gas?”

“I didn’t know there was a specific way to do it,” Soonyoung huffed, “don’t you just, y’know, stick it in there?”

“That’s what she said,” Wonwoo snorted, looking up at Soonyoung with a hopeful look, but Soonyoung was not in the mood to hand out a sympathy laugh, “yes, there’s a specific way to do it. You have to push it in, then angle it down a bit.”

Wonwoo showed him quickly, pressing the handle of the pump and clicking the lock before stepping away with a satisfied smirk, “what would you do without me?”

Soonyoung stared at him, his mouth slightly gaped and his cheeks surely flushed. Under the dimly lit fluorescent lights of the gas station, Wonwoo looks beautiful, but Soonyoung would think that anywhere. But he couldn’t help but admire him in that moment, the angular lines of his face framed with a light layer of sweat, surely built up because of Soonyoung’s broken A/C. The softness in his eyes seemed to radiate when he smiled, and Soonyoung wondered if the way he scrunched up his nose is his way of pushing out all the happiness in his body. If it was, it surely was working, because Soonyoung can’t look at him and not feel like he’s just had the best day of his life.

“Why are you staring,” Wonwoo laughed, pushing a damp strand of hair away from his forehead, “you should be thanking me, dummy.”

“I don’t know,” Soonyoung breathed out, _I don’t know what I’d do without you_ , he wanted to say.

“I don’t know why I’m staring. I’m just tired,” he giggled instead, “thank you for teaching me, I’m going to dread getting gas a little less now.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes but smiled, waltzing over to the passenger side door and taking his seat once again. Soonyoung stared on for another second, and realized he was completely fucked.

 

“You’re quiet today,” Wonwoo says, his voice casual but Soonyoung knows him well enough to hear the hints of concern, “is something wrong?”

“No,” Soonyoung lies, “just a little stressed is all.”

“Let’s take a break then,” and Wonwoo is already jumping out of his seat, stretching his long arms above his head, “I could use some fresh air.”

“You haven’t even touched your notes,” Soonyoung laughs, “and you’re already suggesting a break?”

Wonwoo shrugs, “you need one, and I can’t just let you go out alone, that would be irresponsible.”

“What are you, my mother?” Soonyoung scoffs, but he’s standing now too, thankful for the prospect of a late afternoon walk, especially now that the air is chilled which means Wonwoo is more likely to cling to him for warmth. It’s selfish of him, but he treasures the moments where they can be close.

“Something like that,” Wonwoo scrunches up his nose, “let’s get Slurpees.”

“It’s cold out,” Soonyoung reminds him, but he knows Wonwoo isn’t going to give in that easily.

“So,” Wonwoo counters, just as Soonyoung suspects, “it’s never too cold for a Slurpee.”

 

Just as Soonyoung suspects, Wonwoo gets too cold minutes after purchasing his iced drink, and he shivers as he inches impossibly closer to Soonyoung.

“I told you you’d get cold,” Soonyoung laughs, taking a sip of his Slurpee but still feeling too warm.

“Stop,” Wonwoo whines, leaning his head down to rest on Soonyoung’s shoulder as they walk, both his arms wrapped around one of Soonyoung’s. It isn’t the most comfortable or easy position to walk in, but Wonwoo is persistent if nothing else, especially when he’s cold.

By the time they get back to Soonyoung’s apartment, it’s dark out and Jihoon is home with Mingyu. They say their hellos to them, but Jihoon is already nearly asleep curled into Mingyu’s chest on their couch, leaving the option of hanging out of the living room closed.

Instead they head to Soonyoung’s room, and Wonwoo doesn’t even try to hold back a groan when he sees the state of it. Still, he doesn’t bother picking up the discarded clothing from the floor, instead he unlatches himself from Soonyoung’s arm and flings himself onto his twin sized bed.

“You need to clean,” Wonwoo says simply, staring up at Soonyoung’s ceiling, lifting his hand above his face to make shadow puppets. Yet another habit that Soonyoung had picked up on many months ago.

“Too busy to clean,” Soonyoung sighs, and he knows he should get back to his schoolwork that is sitting abandoned at his kitchen table, but the prospect of laying next to Wonwoo for the next few hours is much more tempting, so he situates himself next to his best friend, his hand joining the shadows above their bodies.

“That doesn’t even look like a bunny,” Wonwoo points out, grabbing Soonyoung’s hand and positioning his fingers, “your hands are so tiny.”

“Thanks, captain obvious,” Soonyoung pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Wonwoo tsks, pulling one of his hands free,“they’re cute. I like your hands, they’re always warm and soft.”

Soonyoung, of course, blushes bright red, and he finds that he doesn’t have anything to say.

Wonwoo continues to hold his right hand now, as his own right hand remains above them while he whispers explanations of all the different animals he’s making in the shadows. Soonyoung wants to pay attention, he really does, especially since this is _so_ Wonwoo, but the only thing he can really think about is how nice it is to hold his hand like this. How natural the coolness feels when it meets his warmth. He tries not to think about how touching Wonwoo feels like the ebb and flow of the ocean meeting with the too-hot sand of the beach.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Wonwoo asks, turning his head over to look at Soonyoung, and suddenly he realizes how close they really are, because he can feel Wonwoo’s breath on his warm cheek, can even smell the light remnants of cherry Slurpee.

“Not thinking,” Soonyoung sighs, “just, listening to you.”

“Of course you’re thinking, you always are,” Wonwoo snorts, “I can practically hear your thoughts.”

This sentence is scary, because Soonyoung often worries that Wonwoo can read his mind, and he worries even more that he won’t like what he sees.

“It’s dumb, just worried about school,” Soonyoung lies for the second time that night, which is something he tries to avoid considering how much his best friend values honesty, but he argues with himself somethings are best left unsaid.

“It’s more than that though, isn’t it?” Wonwoo whispers, and his voice is too soft, too caring. It makes Soonyoung’s heart ache, but only just a little.

He wagers with himself internally for as long as he’s permitted. He supposes the time has come, while they’re laying their, sides pressed to each other, hands still connected, he decides there’s not going to be a better time to admit his feelings. He knows keeping it a secret will be worthless, he knows his facade is falling everyday, he knows he needs to do something before he has nothing, but the words still fail to leave his mouth.

“Soonyoung…” Wonwoo says, and his voice sounds so far away but far too close at the same time.

“What do you want me to say,” Soonyoung sighs, and the words don’t feel real as he says them but he keeps speaking anyways, “you already know, don’t you?”

“I want you stop pushing and pulling.”

Soonyoung wants to look over at him so bad, wants to see the way his brows furrow when he’s concerned, wants to find the comfort in his eyes, but he can’t will himself to do anything more than stare at the ceiling. He wishes Wonwoo was still making those silly shadow puppets, he wishes this conversation could have waited one more night.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Soonyoung says, and he knows his voice and his body are shaking, but he holds strong even still.

He feels the bed shift and he closes his eyes, because he knows Wonwoo is looking down at him now, and he doesn’t want to see his stupid beautiful face. He just wants to feel his hand held in his, he wants to melt into the mattress and never have to deal with these feelings again. But most of all, he wants Wonwoo, and he’s afraid he’s about to lose him.

“You’re so stubborn,” Wonwoo huffs, and Soonyoung feels his free hand stroke his cheek, “it’s your birth chart, I think. Have I ever mentioned how ridiculous it is?”

Soonyoung can’t hold back a confused laugh, because even when the room is stiff with unspoken tension, Wonwoo still brings up astrology, and that’s just irrevocably Wonwoo.

“Open your eyes, Soonie,” Wonwoo whispers, and his voice is all deep rumbles of gentle waves again, and Soonyoung feels like he’s caught in the eye of the storm. When he finally opens his eyes and looks up, greeted by warm eyes and cherry stained lips, he knows there’s no going back.

“I’m in love with you,” Soonyoung breathes out, and he feels like he’s finally breaking the surface of the water he’s been trapped beneath for months, but he waits for the next wave to crash over him.

And it does, when Wonwoo leans forward and kisses him, but it’s the good kind of wave. The warm, comforting sort he wraps himself up in like a blanket. His body liquifies beneath his soft lips, and for the first time he feels like he’s part of the ocean rather than a piece of driftwood floating along with it.

He tastes like cherries and smells like vanilla, his hand is still cold on Soonyoung’s warm cheek, and Soonyoung finally feels like he can breathe again.  


End file.
